Will You Still Love Me?
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha run into a demon who puts a curse on Kagome that will never wear off. The when another demon attacks Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are turned into kids! On of my first stories ! ! InuKag Not really much of MirSan. I don't own.


Will You Still Love Me?

**#1:What Have I Become?**

This story begins after the Shikon no Tama was reconstructed. Kikyo once again took it with her to Hell but it reappeared inside Kagome where it had been in the first place. Now Kagome must harness its power in order to save mankind and demons alike. (InuYasha chose to stay a half-demon for Kagome and Koga still has no luck with her) What shall happen in this part of InuYasha's story? Lets find out. This story line is **not** created by Rumiko Takahashi-san! My deepest respects for her and her manga! (I don't own shit) 

**Demon: **Bring forth the prisoner.

**Kagome:** Let me go!…!!! (Kagome's eyes glow and she is lifted into the air)

**Demon: **Aahhh. The true form of her soul. Sorceress! Turn her into one of my servants. She could prove quite useful. (Kagome fainted and was carried away)

**DS: **What shall we do with the others, sire?

**Demon: **Put a collar on the dog. I want to keep a close eye on him.

**Shikine:** Are you awake yet?

**Kagome: **What happened? My head is killing me.

**Shikine:** The master looked at your spirit. I'm sorry, but you are now trapped here, as am I and every one around you.

**Kagome: **What do you mean?

**Shikine: **Have you not noticed?! All these people but a select few were at one point human! And… And now you have joined our ranks! (Kagome is shocked and Shikine cries. Kagome finally notices a pair of wings had sprouted from her back)

**DS:** Master! The dog has gone full demon!

Demon: Just as I had hoped. 

**Inu Yasha: **Damn! If I can't get control of my body I might end up hurting Kagome. Why can't I

control my body in this state!?!

**Voice: **_You can't control yourself in this form because you are in danger of dying._

**Inu Yasha: **Who the hell are you?

**Voice: **_That's not important right now. What's important right now is that you learn to control yourself. The more you transform the more you loose control._ _What's your biggest lie? To yourself…and Kagome…You said you hated Kagome. Yet that's not true is it?_

**Inu Yasha:** What business is it of yours!?!

**Voice:**_ Your right. You don't have to tell me the answers. But you have to tell yourself. Anyway…The answers are quite clear… As long as you know where to look. _(She disappeared)

**Inu Yasha:** Who dose she think she is?…_You said you hated Kagome. Yet that's not true is it? _She is right though. I lie a lot to Kagome. I…I guess I'm afraid. Afraid that if I let someone get close to me again…I'll get hurt…Or worse, they might. The truth is, I really like Kagome…What am I saying! How could a demon ever love? (Visions of Kagome) _Inu Yasha? Do you still want to become a full demon? _Yeah. Of course I do. _You're pretty strong already. _Be quiet will ya'. I'm going to become a full-fledged demon. I've already made up my mind, so quit bugging me would ya'? _I've been thinking. There's nothing wrong with you staying just the way you are. I mean, why not stay a half demon?…To be honest I like you just the way you are. _"I like you"…I guess I didn't listen. She tried to tell me. She even died to protect me…

**Voice: **_That's all you needed to say. I can give you control…But you must do the rest._

**InuYasha: **I can move my body again. Time for that basterd to pay! But first I have to find Kagome!

**DS:** My lord! The dog has excaped and is coming this…Aaaggh!!

**InuYasha: **So you're the leader. Where's Kagome!?!

**Demon:** The girl you knew no longer exists. (Kagome appears next to the Demon) She is now a faithful servant to me.

**InuYasha:** You basterd! What did you do to Kagome!?!

**Demon:** Nothing but bind her powers to mine…Here is a demonstration. (A sacred arrow is shot at InuYasha) Even if she were to leave this place alive, the curse will not lift until she is dead. But can you kill a young girl? I doubt the curse would lift if I were to be killed. Besides…If you try to attack me you'll only hurt this poor little demon.

#2:InuYasha's promise 

**InuYasha:** Kagome is **not** a demon! Your going to pay for everything you've done! (InuYasha swings the Tetsusaiga but the Demon uses Kagome's spiritual power to erect a barrier)

**Demon:** I told you…Your never going to be able to defeat me!

**InuYasha:** I **will** defeat you! And break the curse! (InuYasha gritting his teeth)

**Demon:** What's gotten under your skin. Don't tell me you have feelings for her.

**InuYasha:** Just **shut up!**

**Demon:** Oh, so you do. I wonder what your reaction would be if I killed her? (He puts a sword to Kagome's neck) This might be interesting after all.

**InuYasha:** Get away from her! (InuYasha attacks again but is repelled by the barrier) _Kagome…Don't die on me…Just hang on. I'm not leaving without you._ (Kagome's eyes open and she gains consciousness but still can't move she sees InuYasha and terror flushes her face as she watches helplessly)

**Kagome:** _InuYasha…I can't control my body…Get away!…Leave before it's too late!_ (A ferocious battle commenced while Kagome could do nothing but watch) _My body is getting so weak…I don't think I can hold on much longer…InuYasha…I don't think I'll be able to help him even if I can get out of this barrier. _(Miroku and the gang show up)

**Songo:** Kagome! Hiraikotsu!! (The demon dodges the boomerang bone and right into the path of InuYasha's Tetsusaiga, unfortunately the strike didn't kill him and he retreated almost sliced in half)

**InuYasha:** Damn that !!! I'm gonna' kill him!!

**Shippo:** InuYasha! Kagome fell unconscious! What happened to her? She seems really sad.

**InuYasha:** That turned her into a demon. Or that's what he told me.

**Shippo:** InuYasha! How come your full demon and can control your self? Usually you go berserk.

**InuYasha:** Don't remind me. (Later in an abandoned house)

**Miroku:** So how are you able to stay normal in your current state?

**InuYasha:** I don't know. This spirit shows up, and all of a sudden I could move. She didn't tell me who she was, or how she knew me. (Head) _Like I'm going to tell them what I said._

**Miroku:** She sounds like a **very** beautiful woman. (Songo gives him the death stare) But then again, not as beautiful as Songo. (Songo smacks Miroku)

**Shippo:** (Head) _I'll never understand why Miroku insists on getting himself in trouble. Him and InuYasha can be so childish._ (Kagome wakes up in another room and starts to cry. InuYasha comes in)

**InuYasha:** Are you okay Kagome? (She turns and cries while hugging him) _She must be really scared. This sort of thing has never happened to her before. _(He hugs her back) I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Kagome. I'm sorry I couldn't help you.

**Kagome:** I'm scared InuYasha. What if we meet that demon again and someone gets hurt because of me? I don't want that to happen.

**InuYasha:** Don't worry about it Kagome. I'm right here…I'll always be with you. And I'm not going to let that happen. I promise. (minutes later)

**Kagome:** (Fear in her voice) Koga's coming! _What if he sees me like this? What if him and InuYasha get in another fight? What am I going to do!?!_

**InuYasha:** Kagome…You can stay in here if you want to. I'll make sure he doesn't come in. Is that okay?

**Kagome:** Thank you InuYasha. _I just hope they don't get into a fight._

**#3:Who's To Blame & Are You Okay With It?**

**Koga:** Why can't I see Kagome!? What happened to her!?

**Miroku:** It's better you not Koga.

**Songo:** Yeah. She's been through a lot today. You might just make it worse. (Koga's temper is decreased to a point until InuYasha comes in)

**InuYasha:** Kagome doesn't want to see anyone right now.

**Koga: **And why should I trust a word you say. It's probably your fault this happened to her.

**InuYasha:** It's **NOT** my fault! So just shut up! (Kagome hears it in her room and stops crying)

**Koga:** Why don't you make me!?! But if something has happened to Kagome it's your fault for not protecting her! (Kagome comes out)

**Kagome:** It's not his fault!!! (Koga is shocked)

**Koga:** What happened to you? You're a…

**InuYasha:** Don't you dare say it. (InuYasha has a really pissed off look. Enough to actually stop Koga from saying "demon" which probably would have made Kagome to cry again. They tell Koga what happened)

**Koga:** I'm going to kill that !!! How dare he do this to Kagome!!

**Shippo:** For once you and InuYasha agree on something! If InuYasha ever sees that demon again the guy won't last 3 seconds. (Every one has a surprised look on their face)

**Songo:** I guess it's not common for them to agree on anything, is it?

**Miroku:** Certainly not. For once InuYasha is being rational. It's kinda' creepy.

**Songo:** I know. Just thinking about it gives me a chill. (Kagome goes back to her room and Koga begins his hunt for revenge)

**InuYasha:** _Kagome…You were always by my side. Even if it meant you'd get hurt. Now it's my turn. I'm not going to let you suffer alone. I'll always be with you…To the very end. If I had to die to save you…I would. You've already risked you life for me so many times. It's only fair. _(Morning. Kagome was up since dawn trying to master gliding and her other new abilities)

**Kagome:** This is so frustrating! (Jumping from a tree limb glide for a little bit then land a little wobbly) I all most had it that time! (Tries again and sticks it) Yes! Lets see if I can keep it up! (She gets better and better while InuYasha is secretly watching her) Hun? InuYasha? Is that you?

**InuYasha:** How'd you know?

**Kagome:** The trees were rustling, I could hear you breathing, and your kimono is red so it sticks out against a green background.

**InuYasha:** I'm gonna' need to work on that. (Kagome smiles and laughs a little bit)

**Kagome:** I've almost got gilding down. Next I'll try flying, but I still have a lot of work to do before then.

**InuYasha:** Kagome? Are you really happy?

**Kagome:** I don't know. At first I was really scared…But then I figured out that I could help people more…And then you wouldn't have to worry so much about me when you're away.

**InuYasha:** _But what if I want to worry Kagome? Even if I didn't need to worry I would…Because…I care about you.. I don't want you to get hurt. I want to care about you. I want you to realize that Kagome. _(Later the gang leaves and tries to find the demon)

**Songo:** Kagome, are you sure you want to try flying by your self.

**Kagome:** If I don't practice I'll never get the hang of it. I can already glide so the next step is to start flying.

**Miroku:** It's better if you stay near us just in case. (Kagome jumps off Kilala)

**Shippo:** Can I go with you Kagome?

**Kagome:** Sure. Hang on tight. (Kagome starts having fun and gets a little fancy with her flying)

**InuYasha:** (Following her on the ground) What is she doing? Isn't it a little early for her to be goofing around?

**Miroku:** She's actually really good at flying!

**Songo:** For birds, flying comes naturally through instincts, so I'm not really surprised. I really think this might be better for her. She'll finally be able to help when it really matters.

**Miroku:** Are you saying it's good she was turned into a demon?

**Songo:** Never! I'm just saying that she can help people without begging InuYasha.

**Miroku:** So true._ This is actually as happy as I've seen her since InuYasha broke her heart by choosing Kikyo. Songo may be right. She can finally protect the people she loves…Because even InuYasha needs help._

**#4:Relive The Childhood. Literally!**

Kagome masters flying and even carries Songo through the air during a battle. InuYasha and Kagome's bond gets stronger every day that passes. The demon is destroyed on the night of the full moon but the curse is still there. It just weakens on the night of the full moon to the point that she becomes human. So now she may be considered a half demon to most people. Now they battle another demon that wishes to take The Sacred Jewel from inside Kagome. The demon realizes that it can't win against these odds so it tries to turn everyone into children but, it doesn't work on Kagome, Shippo, or Kilala.

**Miroku:** Oh, my head! What happened?

**Songo:** Why are you asking me? I don't even know you. Kyaa--!! A demon! ( Kagome walks up to them)

**Kagome:** Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, but please be quiet. InuYasha's still asleep.

**Songo:** you…you aren't?

**Miroku:** I thought all demons hated humans. How come you're different?

**Kagome:** Because I wasn't born a demon. I know what it's like to love.

**Miroku:** How can you be a demon but not be born a demon? It doesn't make sense.

**Kagome:** A demon put a spell on me that bound my sacred powers to his demonic ones. So that he could get stronger. But now he's dead & I'm more like a half-demon now.

**Songo:** How can a demon have sacred powers?

**Miroku:** Just because they're demon doesn't mean they can't have a pure heart. It's just not that common.

**Kagome:** Just like I said, "I wasn't born a demon." (smile. Songo & Miroku are still a little suspicious)

**Shippo:** You shouldn't worry too much. Kagome is the nicest person you could meet

**Songo:** Are you sure we should trust her Kilala?

**Kilala:** (pleasant hiss & nods her head)

**Songo:** Okay…I'll trust you on this one. (morning)

**Kagome:** Wake up sleepy heads.

**Miroku:** (groggy) Why don't you wake up InuYasha?

**Kagome:** The InuYasha I know can be a little cranky. It's better if he wakes up on his own.

**Shippo:** Boy can he get cranky.

**Miroku:** Is she always this nice?

**Shippo:** Yep. She's a really nice person. I'm an orphan & she's been taking care of me. She protects me all the time.

**Songo:** I guess she's okay for a demon.

**Kilala:** (pleasant hiss)

(InuYasha's dream)

**InuYasha:** Where am I? (He sees Izayoi) Mother!! (He runs up to her. InuYasha hugs Kagome/Izayoi.) I missed you so much! Where did you go? (Kagome hears his soft whispers & tries to comfort him)

**Izayoi/Kagome:** It's alright now. I'm here. There is nothing to be afraid of.

**InuYasha: **Mother. (He shows a soft smile. After awhile he slowly opens his eyes) Hun!?! Where am I!?! Who are you!?! (Shock) Where's Mother!?!

**Kagome:** Calm down! You're going to make me drop you! (She puts him down) There, is that better? (InuYasha is shocked)

**Miroku:** Now I know why you let him get his sleep.

**InuYasha:** Why are you being nice to me? Who are you!?!

**Kagome:** My name's Kagome & these are Songo, Miroku, Kilala, & Shippo. (He runs away)

**Songo:** That's not very nice!

**D.S.1:** I heard a noise from over there!

**D.S.2:** I heard it to! This place is full of demons. We get paid for everything we bring back so we might as well kill them all.

**D.S.1:** I hear ya'!

**Kagome:** _InuYasha!! _I need you to hide here until I get back.. _InuYasha…Where are you?_

**#5:The Desition & The Departure **

**Kagome:**_ …Over there!!_

**InuYasha:** What are you doing following me? Leave me alone!

**Kagome:** InuYasha, we have to hide, right now!

**D.S.1:** I have two in my sights!

**Kagome:** We have to go now!

**InuYasha:** I'm not going with you!

**Kagome:** InuYasha, this is no time to- (Kagome is hit in the back with the demon slayers' weapon. She's badly wounded. She picks up the stunned InuYasha and starts to run)

**InuYasha:** Are…Are you okay? (His voice is trembling & he's shaking a little)

**Kagome:** I'm fine but I have to get everyone to a safe place! (They all fly off to a cave. Kagome puts up a barrier and then collapses)

**Songo:** I'll see to her wounds. (Songo takes care of Kagomes' wounds)

**Miroku:** I never thought a demon would sacrifice themself like that. She must have told us the truth about not being born a demon. (InuYasha's sulking)

**Songo:** Are you all right?

**InuYasha:** It's all my fault. She wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't ran off like that.

**Shippo:** Don't blame yourself InuYasha. (Kagome wakes up)

**InuYasha:** But it's always my fault! Whenever anything bad happens it's always **my** fault!! (Kagome sits up)

**Kagome:** And who said it was your fault? I chose to protect you. It was my desition, not yours. So quit beating yourself up about it. We're supposed to be happy that we're all okay.

**Miroku:** I don't get it. You would chose death if it would save us?

**Kagome:** Of course. (Smile) Now, we all need to get some sleep. We're almost to the village.

**Songo:** What village? My village is no where near here.

**Shippo:** Kaedes' village. She might be able to help us. She's really good when it comes to magic. (InuYasha's still sulking)

**Kagome:** Are you still sad?

**InuYasha:** Why would you want to protect me? I don't even know you.

**Kagome:** But I know you…You're a really nice person InuYasha. You're the kind of person that grows up to be very powerful…In spirit and body. You're the kind of person that protects your friends.

**InuYasha:** …Kagome…How come you believe in me so much? How come you know so much about what I'm going to be like in the future?

**Kagome:** Because…I knew someone exactly like you…At first he never trusted anyone…Then we got to know each other and he started to trust me. Then we met even more friends and I helped him learn to trust others little by little. In the very beginning he was just like you. A really good person. Just misled. That's why I believe in you. Because I believed in him. (He stares at her while she's sleeping. He sits as close as possible to Kagome still starring)

**InuYasha:** _She looks so sad. Like she lost something dear to her & she can't find it. I hope she finds what she's looking for. _(He doesn't know why but he kisses Kagome on the cheek) _What am I doing? _(InuYasha starts to remember Kagome, Songo starts to remember Kohaku, & Miroku starts to remember Songo. They talk about it when Kagome & Shippo aren't listening. They arrive at Kaedes' village)

**Kaede:** I only see one solution for a problem such as this. You must destroy the demon who casted the spell. I do say, InuYasha is much more enjoyable as a child. Are you sure you wish to change him back?

**Kagome: **Yes, I am. He's just not the same.

**Kaede:** May I ask what happened to you? You've changed quite a lot. (Kagome tells about the demon) I'm sorry you must go through this…You have a greater will than I. I would not be able to handle such a change. How are you taking it?

**Kagome:** I figured out that I could help people out more. That I could help people with out having InuYasha do all the work. Now I can protect people. I can be the one saving instead of being saved. I can help with out getting in the way.

**Kaede:** So ye' can accept this?

**Kagome:** Yeah, I think I can. _As long as InuYasha is around I think I could handle most anything. I can handle this because of what InuYasha told me. Because he said he'd always be with me. That makes me feel safe. Even when I'm facing a demon. He keeps me moving on. He makes me stronger. Because…I love him. It's really that simple._ (Kagome walks out side) InuYasha! Songo, Miroku, Shippo, I have to go!

**Shippo:** Aww. I don't want you to go! It's time to have fun!

**Miroku:** Where are you going?

**Kagome:** I need to go find certain demon.

**Songo:** I may be from a demon slayers' village but I still don't have that much experience in actually slaying demons. I'm not old enough to go into battle.

**Kagome:** Don't worry about that. I'll be the one to do that part while you guys are here.

**InuYasha:** Are you sure you'll be able to handle it? (Actually concerned)

**Kagome:** I'm sure of it. I promise you guys I'll make it back, okay? (She flies off. InuYasha sneaks off and follows her)

**InuYasha:** _I know she promised to come back but I don't want her to go alone. She sure is flying fast! I don't know if I can keep up much longer…She's landing?_

**Kagome:** Hun? InuYasha! I told you I'd be back. (He comes out from hiding)

**InuYasha:** I didn't want you to go alone.

**Kagome:** Does Kaede know where you are?

**InuYasha:** No, I snuck off. I knew she wouldn't let me go.

**Kagome:** I guess I can't turn back now. What ever you do just don't attract the attention of anyone. Got it?

**#6:Confrontations With Fear**

(They make camp next to a river and InuYasha sleeps next to Kagome. He has another dream about her. This time about when Koga took her away. Morning)

**Kagome:** _He's still asleep? I better not wake him up._ (She catches some fish and starts to cook them over the fire) _I wonder if he was like this all the time when he was little. _(Koga shows up)

**Koga:** Hey Kagome!! I hope you're doing well. How come you're traveling alone?

**Kagome:** (Whisper) Would you quiet it down? InuYasha is still sleeping!

**Koga:** That little guy over there is InuYasha!?! Ha ha ha--!

**Kagome:** (Whisper) Shush! I don't want to wake him up.

**Koga:** Who cares if he wakes up? What happened anyway?

**Kagome:** That's none of your bisness! Now leave us alone if you didn't come for anything!

**Koga:** What's the matter with you Kagome?

**Kagome:** I'm sorry. It's just…A lot has been happening lately.(InuYasha wakes up, recognizes Koga from his dream, and gets in front of Kagome)

**InuYasha:** Get away from her! (Really P.O.ed look)

**Koga:** Hey, look, the shrimp's awake.

**Kagome:** InuYasha, this is Koga. (InuYasha is still in front of Kagome) Sigh (Kagome takes InuYashas' collar out and hands it to Koga)

**Koga:** What's this for?

**Kagome:** SIT!! (BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kagome picks up InuYasha and the collar then flies off) How come you reacted like that towards Koga?

**InuYasha:** (Inuyasha clutched her shirt like it was a lifeline) I…I had a dream…That he was going to take you away. (He dug his nails deeper into the fabric of her shirt as they flew)

**Kagome:** Don't worry about it. I promise you I'm never going to go away. (At the village)

**Songo:** How long do you think Kagome will be gone?

**Kaede:** She may be gone for days. She has to find the demon, kill it, and then come all the way back. She could be gone for a while.

**Shippo:** I'm starting to miss her. "Sigh"

(Kagome finally gets a lead on the demon she's chasing and is confronting it)

**Demon:** So the little demon has decided to take me on herself? How courageous. But…I'll just kill you and your little friend there. Especially because once I have the Sacred Jewel inside your body, I will be invincible! Now…Who should I kill first? I might as well kill the shrimp. It would be a pain if he were to change back. (She tries to attack InuYasha but Kagome gets in the way. InuYasha can't figure out how to help her so right now he's pretty useless. Kagome and the demon have a ferocious battle. The demon flies away seriously injured moments from dying and Kagome is knocked out in the dirt)

**InuYasha:** Kagome! Kagome wake up! (He starts crying) Wake up Kagome…(He hugs her his head on her chest. Else where)

**Demon:** Damn that wench. It looks like I failed to get the jewel and failed to even make them vulnerable to another attack. It looks like the spell will be gone after all. (She dies. InuYasha and friends turn back to normal. InuYasha is still in the same position crying. Sunrise)

**InuYasha:** Hun? (He sits up and wipes his eyes) Why the hell am I crying!? (He sees Kagome, remembers everything that happened, hugs her thinking she's dead) _Oh god…Please don't die Kagome._

**Kagome:** InuYasha…You don't have to hug me so tight…It's hard to breathe. (Shocked)

**InuYasha:** I thought you were…(still hugging her)

**Kagome:** I promised I'd never leave you. I keep my promises. (InuYasha kisses her)

**Inuyasha:** Thank you Kagome…Thank you.

They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity, before Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and headed off to the village. Their _home_.


End file.
